Princess of the Nagatsuki Kingdom
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: The story starts on Nagatsuki Kingdom, the princess of the Nagatsuki Kingdom, Mikan Yukihira, who has been chosen as the princess bride to the prince of the Shiwasu Kingdom, Ruka Nogi. Mikan doesn't love him, she who still yearns to know his first true love.
1. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Proposal

**Princess of the Nagatsuki Kingdom**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Beware of OOCness and my Grammar!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND I NEVER WILL!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character Introductions:**

 **" Charles Maxwell "**

 **Age:** 19

 **Background:** Butler of the Nagatsuki Kingdom, Had a terrible past.

 **Personality:** Gentleman , Perfectionist ( A lil' )

 **Secrets:** Has a lil' crush on Mikan

 **" Josephine Maxwell "**

 **Age:** 13

 **Background:** Charles's little sister, Troublemaker

 **Personality:** Outgoing, Active

 **Secrets:** Hates Mikan

 **" Cosmo "**

 **Age:**?

 **Background:**?

 **Personality:**?

 **Secrets:**?

* * *

She wandered around the library, A certain old-looking book caught her attention.

She leaned forward to take the book, it was dusty, _Must be old_ , she thought. She amble towards the table, and takes a seat.  
A quick dust, to get rid of the dirt.

She scrutinized the title.

" Princess ... Princess of the Nagatsuki Kingdom ... "

She arched a brow, the title bewildered her. She opened the book ...

.

.

.

* * *

The story starts on Nagatsuki Kingdom

Where a cheerful and beautiful princess lives, Mikan Yukihira.

She always wake up late, Never really that royalty. Always late for princess lessons, her mother always nag at her.  
She loves her life, she loves her parents, she loves her kingdom.

" Your highness! " The maids stopped to bow to their princess, " Oh nonono, You don't have to act formally to me, You can just call me Mikan. "  
" But your highness, Your our princess, every high status people has to be treated with formallity. " A butler popped out of nowhere. This frightened Mikan,

" Charles! " Mikan made a jolly smile, " Didn't see you there. " She fixed herself up, she was literally running around the castle, even got herself to fall multiple times already. Her mermaid hairstyle was messed up, she was busy playing with woodling creatures outside the kingdom. Her pastel pink laced gown had dirty smudges.

She just smiled it out, Charles looked at her, head to toe. He sighed, " A'right, You need to go get dolly up. You look hideous. " Mikan sticks her tongue out " Hey! I'm not that hideous! " The maids escorted her to her room to get her dressed up. it spent her hours to get dressed up, the maids were struggling on dressing her up since she was ticklish, she doesn't even know how to put on a ball gown yet.

Charles spent the whole hour hearing her scream 'STOP! IT TICKLES!' and laughing out loudly from outside the door. He thought to himself, _When will she ever learn ..._

After an hour has passed, the door finally opened, yet in a critical way, since Charles was waiting _In front_ of the door it caused himself to get smacked by it.  
" Owwwwww ... " Charles held onto his face, it really hurts. Mikan covered her mouth and muffled out the word " Sorry, Charles. Didn't know you were there. " She leaned forward to comfort him, Charles backed away. " I'm fine, your highness, just a smack on the face. " Charles brushed off his hands and kept his serious face.

Mikan was wearing a pretty royal blue tea-length one shoulder dress

Her hair worn as a messy chignon, with little flowers for details.

( A/N: I'm sorry but i'm that aware of the character's dresses :DD Sorry if that annoys you )

" Hey, Why am I wearing this? Am I about to meet a royal family or what? "

" Correction, 'About to _visit_ a royal family.' We'll be going at... " Charles locked at his clock necklace " 4:30, Since it's been an hour that you have been in your room, It's already late ... Your parents have already went to the place, since you are _late_. " Charles walked to the outside of the kingdom, Mikan followed.

Charles opened the carriage door for Mikan to enter, As she enters, she sat abruptly.  
Charles was surprised at this.

* * *

When they went to the kingdom, Mikan was already asleep.

He had to poke her on the sides ( Her sensitive spot )

She squeaked, with quick reflexes, she strike a smack on his face. Charles was growling in agony and pain, " I'll keep that in mind, _your reflexes_ are incredibly quick. "

She giggled it out and awkwardly ran off.

.

.

.

She was lost, at this time, she really needs Charles. While constantly walking around the kingdom to find the meeting room, she bumped into someone.

" Oh, I-I'm so sorry! " She stood up and dust herself, then looked at the person she bumped into.

He had dark raven hair, Crimson eyes slightly glowing, it was emotionless. It just looked at her, she felt as if he was looking into her soul.  
Knowing that Mikan can get scared easily, she let out a squeak.

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

I was walking around the kingdom of my best friend, Ruka Nogi.

I was kinda lost, _hey_ , a smart-ass like me can undergo miscalculations.

While poking along, I spot a brunette girl, maybe in her 16's. Tho I had to admit, she was wearing a cute dress.  
While I was admiring her cuteness and satisfying myself on seeing her struggle to find a way,

she bumped into me.

I was back to reality, my hair was all messed up and I was wearing a black cloak that hid my face.

" Oh, I-I'm so sorry! " She stood up and dust herself, she then looked at me, curious to see who she bumped into.

She scrutinize my appearance, I didn't know I had my poker face on and that she was scared by it.

I hear her let out a squeak, which was cute.

She covered her mouth and backed off " I'm sorry, that was rude of me to be scared by just an appearance. "

" It's ... Fine, I'm used to it. " is what I replied.

" Oh dear, That's ... Painful. "

" .. Not really. "

" ... "

" As an apology, I-I'll give you this! " She gave me an apple.

I took it off her hands and arched an eyebrow, looking at her. " O-Oh, It's not dirty! " She laughed awkwardly.

" I-I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihira. "

" Natsume. "

" . . . "

" Anddddd? " I was sure she was waiting for me to tell her my last name.

" Hyuuga. "

" Natsume Hyuug- "

" _MIKAN YUKIHIRA_! "

A man's voice was heard, It interrupted our little conversation.  
I was a bit disappointed.

I flip my cloak, and in a blink of an eye, I was gone.

Doing personal business.

* * *

THis is apparently a part I, Since there are a lot of views, I might as well just update it now. If you enjoyed this please do review if you want more!


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry.**

I'll have to stop this series because of school and the lost interest of Gakuen Alice..  
Nowadays I am more focused on school work, so I never had the chance to think about the fanfiction series I've made, and the 2nd problem is that I've lost the interest of doing fanfictions, 'cause of the fact that I've lost the interest on the anime ' Gakuen Alice '

I'm sorry, I have to stop making fanfiction now, it was nice to do these..


End file.
